


Stranger to Love

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [1]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 拉郎，无差就是一篇因为大本的会计侠实在太可爱了导致无法控制自己的鸡血产物。





	1. Chapter 1

人生际遇无常，Braxton很久之前就已经明白这个道理。

你可能十几年来都一直是一个知足常乐的普通青少年，父严母慈，虽然你哥有点怪毛病，但至少你们俩处得还不错，你觉得也没啥不好的。可忽然有一天，你妈终于觉得受够了这一切，抛家弃子就去追寻新人生了。然后，嘭，你就成了单亲家庭的孩子。

然后你接受了，因为你不得不，对吧。没了你妈，你爸就完全按照军队那套来教育你们兄弟俩了，说实话那还挺酷的。虽然一开始你们被训得挺惨，蜕皮换骨那种惨法，但你也渐渐喜欢上这种生活了。你掌握了力量，是那种令人望而生畏的力量，学校里那群小混混再不敢挡你的道了。

你觉得你们父子三人一直这样下去也不坏，等你父亲老了，你会照顾他，还有你那个有点不一样的哥哥。真实世界残酷又怎么样？凭你自己，还有你哥，你们能把所有想找麻烦的家伙都干翻。

可是你那个妈忽然死了，你哥想去看她最后一面，他没叫你（因为你旗帜鲜明地恨你妈），他叫了你爸。然后事情就出了岔子，你爸死了，你哥进了监狱。嘭，你就成了无父无母的孤儿，连你哥都不知道被人关到哪里去了。

但你还是熬过来了，因为你得生存下去。你摸爬滚打，拉起了自己的队伍，把那一套收人钱财替人消灾的业务经营得有声有色的，虽然收费昂贵，但是贵得有道理。现在你都不需要再怎么亮拳头了，让小弟们秀肌肉就好，你就只需要屌屌地现个身，负责瞎扯淡还有收钱。你甚至觉得生活开始对你展现了美好的一面。

然后，你哥忽然又一次闯进你的人生来，还不只是闯入那么简单，他喵的原来在他销声匿迹这些年一直在暗中观察你，但鬼知道为什么就是不肯联系你。事实证明，一家人不肯互相沟通的后果很严重，你哥杀了你所有的小弟（最后一个是你自己下手的没错，但也是因为他，所以还是算他头上），杀了付钱给你的客户，一举毁掉了你这些年来在行业内建立起来的名声，最后落得还要住到他那辆房车上的悲催境地。

如果有人把你害得这么惨，你还不动手把他剁了喂狗，只可能有几个原因：一，你打不过他；二，他是你哥；三，以上两者皆是。

人生就是这么际遇无常，Braxton早就已经看透了这婊子的真面目。你唯一能做的，不过就是敞开心胸，努力向前看。

Braxton是这么想也是这么做的。一等到他哥开到了新的安全地点，安顿下来——也就是把他的房车放好，开始在院子里选择位置装监控——Braxton就说，“你要是想的话，可以也把你那个妞接过来，你知道我不会介意的。”这是实话，毕竟客户都没有了，他现在也没任何理由要干掉那个妹子了，没必要藏着掖着了，对吧。

但他哥一脸木讷地看了他一眼。“谁？”  
“……蒂娜？”Braxton努力回忆那个名字。  
“黛娜。”他哥说，停一停，“她不是我的……我们只是朋友。”

厉害啊，都不是自己妞还那么拼死拼活去救，Braxton还没来得及感叹他哥圣人般的道德水准。他哥又语出惊人。“我已经送了她告别礼物，我想她会明白那是再见的意思。”他说，“那幅画Justine一直想要我甩出去。太高调了，已经招来过一些非常难缠的人。”

Braxton知道Justine是谁，他好奇的是连他哥都觉得难缠的会是什么人。“偷画贼吗？”他哥默默点头，Braxton乐了：“那个贼后来怎么样了？”

他哥看了一眼手表，“你很快就能看见他了，”他答非所问，“24个小时后。”

Braxton完全没懂他在说啥，但24小时后也就是第二天，真的有一辆跑车从远方开了过来，停到了他们的前院里。

Braxton这时候已经差不多忘了昨天他哥说过啥，所以他只能一脸震惊地看着从跑车里出来一个男人，全身上下闪亮得好像随时准备着登上“全美最性感男士100名”之类的杂志，轻车熟路地扭开门，走向一早醒来又在坐在电脑前继续调整监控最佳角度的他哥，然后——我勒个去啊，Braxton下巴都要惊掉了——停下来亲了他哥，时间长达十好几秒，足够他哥跳起来把人捶倒然后狂奔回房间两三遍了。但他哥一动不动，就稳稳地在那坐着被人亲。

“Braxton，对吧，”等那位全美最性感男士亲够了他哥，这才款款移动过客厅，中间还停下来友好地和Braxton打了个招呼。“我是Solo，我猜Chris肯定没和你提起我。”

Braxton觉得这时候他应该撑一下亲兄弟，“他提了，你就是那个，呃，偷画贼，对吗？”

“我个人更倾向于艺术大盗这个头衔，”Solo说，但他看着也没怎么被冒犯到，然后他就走进了主卧——也就是他哥睡的那间——并关上了门。

一直到晚餐时间Solo才再次出现，Braxton这时候已经很淡定了，哪怕是Solo穿着他哥的睡袍晃出来他都没眨一下眼。

“这么说，你们是不打不相识？”他问，指望能从他哥嘴里问出点什么，还不如直接问另一个人。“一定是个非常精彩的故事。”意思就是我已经准备好洗耳恭听了，赶快告诉我吧。

“这取决于你站在谁的角度看，”Solo说，“从我这边看，就是个悲催到忍不住怀疑自己职业水平的受挫历程。”


	2. Chapter 2

人生际遇无常，Solo一直明白这一点。

从发掘出自己的天赋技能那一天开始，Solo的职业规划就是做一个艺术大盗，这一行优雅有品位，最重要的是，有钱自在。

他的大盗生涯初开始就遭遇了一点挫折，给美国政府揪住了他的小辫子，逼他选择，要么是拯救世界，要么就去坐牢。

Solo花了好几年才能摆脱这股憋屈感，并通过拯救世界的同时继续自己那些小乐趣中找到了平衡，看在他对他们很有用的份上，那些官僚也对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。

并非自夸，但Solo把他的两份工作都做得很不错，世界至今安全无恙，他的私人收藏和个人小金库也日渐丰满。日子太顺遂了，Solo差不多觉得生活进入了按部就班的轨道，甚至有点乏味了。

就在这时，他踢到了名为Christian Wolff的铁板。

Solo 是通过某个中介渠道追踪一幅波洛克的真迹，继而找到那个会计的家里。一切都很顺利，直到Solo撬开锁，站在房间里，开始觉得有哪里不对劲。

作为一个大盗，观察入微是基本生存技能。直觉和经验都在发出嗡嗡响，警告着Solo事情似乎比他事先调查的不同，然后他摸到了房车里，发现了那一个军火库。

他的消息渠道绝对有误，这个人绝对比他想象得更难缠，Solo花了好几秒纠结要不要收手，但，Solo之所以是Solo，就在于他总是更热爱挑战。所以他还是把波洛克打包带走了。

他只占有了那幅画不到24小时，Christian Wolff 便追踪而来。Solo直面了一记重拳，直接晕菜，到第二天才五花大绑地在房车里醒过来。那个会计面无表情地瞪着他。

“如果你在考虑杀了我灭口，最好打消这个主意，”Solo说，偷偷试了试，发现绑得挺结实的，决定走嘴炮路线。“我是一个特工，当然这事是我自己的私活，跟我的组织无关。不是我夸口，这个世界上还是有那么几个人挺在乎我的，如果你杀了我，他们会想知道是谁干的，你屁股后面很快就会追上一些很难缠的家伙。我们最好还是避免这种双输的情况，你觉得呢？”

对方一丝面部肌肉都没有动，根本无从分辨到底是喜是怒。“你在害怕。”Christian Wolff 说。

“你看，我之前并不知道你是什么人，”现在他也还是不知道，但Solo发誓他一走出这个地方就会搞明白的。“我们就把这次当成一个误会怎么样？你可以相信我会保守你的秘密。毕竟我也不是在正大光明的情况下被逮住的。我们应该一笑泯恩仇，然后大家就这么算了。”

作为三人特工小组中非主要武力输出者，Solo从来都是靠（划掉）美色（划掉）巧言令色行走江湖，能色诱智取的时候绝不诉诸蛮力。但这一次他说完，对方依旧不错眼珠地盯着他看，越看他心里越发毛，类似于人类面对未知物种的那种幽深恐怖感：你没法和他交流，也不知道他心里在想什么。

Christian Wolff就那么面无表情地看了他整整一分钟，最后，他似乎终于决定了，“好，”他说，Solo还没反应过来，眼前又是一黑，再睁眼又已经是在自己家里大床上。

 

Solo是一个能屈能伸的人，也就是说，处于敌方信息严重缺失并已经落于下风的情况下，在他找到时间把对方的祖宗十八代包括小时候尿床的破事都翻出来掌握制敌关键之前，他都会谨慎地避免再度和对方正面冲突。

更别提他还有另一份全职的特工工作，接下来的四个月里，Solo不得不把私人事务都放到一边，专注去追踪一伙贩卖核弹头的军火商。

三人小组最后把那伙人定位到了意大利，罗马，万事俱备，只差收尾，Solo却在监视器里忽然看见了目标旁边一个高大身躯，Christian Wolff，依旧还是一样的面无表情。Solo电光火石之间就明白了这个人是干什么的，当然了，只有给跨国黑帮洗黑钱的会计才有可能拥有一幅波洛克。

这可真是考验人性的时刻，Solo承认他心里有那么一丝丝的恶意，想看看这个家伙被卷入这事而阴沟翻船会是什么样子，然后他就可以顺理成章地把那幅画收入囊中了。但他接着又想到那漫长的一分钟，还有那个“好”。Solo叹了口气，找了个由头溜了出去。

他们在大堂狭路相逢，Christian Wolff还是保持那张扑克脸，微微低头看着他。擦肩而过时，Solo脚步微微一顿，以只有他们俩能听见的声音说，“这是还你上次的情。现在马上离开这里。”

他没回头看那家伙是什么表情。

那天晚上稍晚时，一切尘埃落定，Solo在酒店客房接到了一个奇怪的电话，一个机械女声告诉他，十分钟后他会收到一个包裹，不必担心，那只是一份无害的谢礼，也没有任何附加要求。

十分钟后，那个神秘包裹到了，正如那个女声保证，那份礼物完全无害，唯一的问题是，那是一枚法贝热彩蛋。

Solo发了一下呆，然后重重叹息。他把那东西重新塞回盒子里，拎着走出去，一直走到走廊尽头那个房间，极有耐性地按下了门铃。没人应门。

“Wolff先生，我知道你在里面，”Solo都不需要提高声音，他知道对方肯定在听。“你也知道我有很多办法能进入这个房间。但我希望能够用一个文明的方式解决这事。请开门。”

门终于开了。Christian Wolff堵在门口瞪着他，Solo把盒子递过去，Christian Wolff低头看了看，好像没明白。“你想要这个，你为了找这个已经花了好几年时间了。”

“我不想知道你怎么知道这件事，也不想知道你是怎么弄到这个，”Solo说，“但就我个人而言，我更喜欢自己把东西弄到手，而不是等别人送给我。当别人把它拱手送上时，我就对它不感兴趣了。”

Christian Wolff不肯接。他那么大个人，这时候却像个闹别扭的孩子似的背着手，“这是个礼物。你不能退回礼物。”

“我当然可以，不然你能怎么样，把它硬塞给我吗？”

他把盒子按在对方胸口上，稍微有点不爽地意识到这家伙就像一堵墙那么厚实，现在这堵墙又居高临下一声不吭地盯着他。要不是他们俩都还穿着酒店浴袍，这情形还真有点诡异吓人。

“我们两清了，”Solo说，以防万一对方还没明白。“你放我一马，我也还你一次。现在我们两不相欠了。再见，Wolff先生。”

在他转身回自己房间去的路上，Solo还是能清晰地感觉到来自身后的沉默凝视。

 

接下来的日子，Solo继续忙拯救世界，同时忙里偷闲继续他的副业。Christian Wolff其人也逐渐从他的脑子里淡去，Solo差不多已经可以假装忘记自己的职业大盗生涯曾经遭遇过那么一次大挫败。

他们三人小组再一次从一个特别难缠的任务里安全脱身。从机场出来，Solo用了最后一点力气，给那对爱情鸟拦了一辆车，拒绝了和他们一起走的邀请，不，他自己有自己的房子，虽然只是个没人等他回去的空公寓。

他本该更警戒一点的，如果不是连续数日的不眠不休让他已经累得奄奄一息。当那个袭击者出现在他视线范围内，Solo只来得及勉强翻身闪避，一发子弹擦过他额角，他抽空摸了摸头，湿漉漉一手血。

在第二波袭击来之前，一道黑影子猛地扑到了他身前，Solo差点被闷死在那个宽阔的背后，他花了大概好几秒，才反应过来此人是友非敌。

Solo安心地吐了一口气，在双方密集交火的背景音里沉沉地把头垂落到那个宽厚的背上，那里正如他所想，坚实如一堵墙，只不过有血有肉有温度，还有坚实血肉之躯下那令人心安的心跳声。

“欢迎回家，”他喃喃说，然后就一头昏死过去。


	3. Chapter 3

Solo再醒过来时，发现四周围透露出一股令人倍感亲切的似曾相识的氛围，头顶上那幅波洛克则证实了他的猜想。不同的是这次他没被五花大绑，而是被一床被子牢牢裹在床上。他呻吟一声，挣扎着坐直起来，一阵突如其来的眩晕感击中了他，他头晕目眩地坐了一会，适应着眼前翻飞的暗影。

“你有很多敌人。”

“这就是拯救世界的副作用。”Solo答道，没被那个忽然出声的影子吓一跳，他猜是因为潜意识里已经知道那是谁。“我倒是很好奇你为什么会出现在那里，你是在监视我吗？为什么，怕我再来偷你的画？我失手一次就不会再来了，只有笨贼才会在一个地方栽两次。”

Christian Wolff从阴影里走出来，Solo才看见他手里拿着一个托盘，他朝Solo偏偏头示意。

“我猜我该说一声谢谢，”Solo乖乖地把头转过去，感觉对方轻柔的触碰落在他额头一侧，酒精冰凉凉地擦过他的皮肤。对方咕哝了一声不需要。

他退开一点，站在一步外看着Solo，Solo也看着他，一秒两秒三秒，然后恍然大悟，“哦，对，我该走了——”

他掀开被子想起身，但Christian Wolff更快一步地把他按了回去。“你的公寓现在不能回去了。在你找到其他藏身处之前，你都可以留在这里。”

这般盛情几乎就要令Solo受宠若惊了，同时也令他有点警觉。“没关系，我有别的地方可以去，”他委婉拒绝，“我留下来，可能对你也不太方便。那些人说不定随时就会找到这里。我不想给你添更多麻烦。”

Christian Wolff 看了看他，“我并不担心那个。”

他当然有底气那么说，Solo想到他那约等于一个小型军火库的枪支储备。“好吧，但我还是觉得——”

“你帮了我一次，请让我帮你。”Christian Wolff 打断他说，还是那张扑克脸，连语气都不带起伏，但竟然意外地严肃。Solo不由自己地被震住了，乖乖地接受了他的请求。

 

Solo在Christian Wolff 的房子里一共呆了一个星期。他的敌人并没有尾随而来，他等于是好好地给自己放了个伤病休假 ，每天吃吃睡睡，一天里最重要的消遣就是看看垃圾电视节目，然后等房主下班。

有趣的是，他在那个房子里呆的时间远远要多于房主人。一开始Solo以为是对方为了避开他才到房车里去呆着，但很快发现这里另有玄机。这位好心收留他的Wolff 先生，有着自己非常独特的夜间消遣活动。Solo没花多少时间就把这些零零碎碎的线索都联系到一起，弄明白了是怎么一回事。

搞清楚这一点，就令对方收留他的动机更为扑朔迷离了。Solo并不认为对方有和他，或其他人类，有类似社交上的兴趣。像他这样的情况，应该对其他人以任何形式侵入自己的生活都避之犹恐不及。所以，到底是什么让Solo就成了那个例外呢？

Solo还没能把这个谜团解开，组织就又一次对他发出了召唤。他们收到消息，他们一直监视的几个跨国犯罪组织忽然齐聚一处，如果不是黑帮们忽然转性爱上了团圆派对，那就是他们一定又在预谋干一票大的了。

Solo和他的搭档混进了那栋建筑，在舞池中亲密起舞顺便观察着他们的目标。Gaby忽然挨近他，压低声说，“十点钟方向，那人已经盯了我有好几分钟了。见鬼的难道我们暴露了？”

Solo带动着她做了一个回旋，自己也朝那边望了一眼，差点就跳错了步子。“该死，”他说，Gaby惊讶地看着他，“呃，不，不用担心，他是我的，呃，我想他不会对我们的行动造成阻碍。他是完全无害的。”最后那一句他说得非常心虚。

Gaby迅速领会了他的磕绊，或者说，完全误解了。她转动头颈，又朝那边仔细看了一眼。“可怜的男人，你对他做了什么？”

“我什么也没做。为什么你就非得觉得我是该对此负责的人？”Solo不平：“怎么就不能是他做了什么？”

“因为我太了解你了。”Gaby说，“肯定是你做了什么。”  
Solo发现自己居然没法反驳。

总而言之，他们监视了那伙人好几天，最后搞明白了那些人到底想干什么。“所有这些，明里暗里的计划和阴谋，就为了一个负责给他们洗钱的会计？”Gaby不相信地说，“那个会计到底是何方神圣？”

Solo对这个问题选择了沉默。这一次他就没有什么纠结了，只有唯一一个看来是必须如此不可的选择。他出去打了一个电话，接下来的几天里，有些人死了，有些人消失了。随后，一切又复归平静。

Solo也差不多料到了这事接下来的走向。再接到那个机械女声的电话时，Solo已经做好了准备。“如果你们真的对我有一丝感激，就请尊重一下我的个人隐私吧。请不要一直追踪我在黑市上的动向了，”他说，“我真的不想要什么谢礼。”

沉默片刻，她问：“那你想要什么呢，Solo先生？”

这是个好问题，忽然间一个想法跳出来，Solo自己都被吓了一跳。“你为什么不让他自己来问我呢？”他说，挂上了电话。

他半是期待半是不安地等了一整晚，没人来敲他的门。

 

“一般来说，英雄救美的结果通常是以身相许。”

他借着黑暗的剪影看见Christian Wolff伸手掏枪的动作停了。Solo笑起来，他靠在床头，舒舒服服地枕在自己的胳膊上，看着Christian Wolff在门口站直了。

“当然，我也愿意接受其他的谢礼，比如说那幅波洛克。我会很高兴地把它挂在我的客厅里的。”

Christian Wolff僵硬地站在房车门口，好一会才把门在身后关上了。他打开了灯，灯光所及之处，一丝尴尬的沉寂随之蔓延开来，Solo在床上把腿放下来，换了一个重心。

“你怎么说？”

Christian Wolff安静地站了好久。“我非常喜欢那幅画。”他这么答道。

“那就太遗憾了。”Solo轻柔地说，他专注地看着对方的脸。Christian Wolff低垂下眼睛，脸上掠过一丝紧张，他抬起手又放下，换了一下两脚重心，眼睛迅速扫了Solo一眼，又转开了视线。

时间一秒一秒流逝，Solo开始感觉到一丝歉疚，仿佛自己正把柔弱无害的小动物逼到死角。也许他想错了，也许对像Christian Wolff那样特别的人来说，他们唯一想要的不过就是保持距离。

但他还是又多等了几秒，对方还是一动不动，Solo笑一声，站起来。

“别紧张，我只是在开玩笑罢了。就像上次一样，你救我一次，我还你一次，我们两清了。”

他想走出去，但那人还是一动不动地挡在路上，除非Solo能忽发神力当场把他撂倒，不然他们就得在这里对峙到天荒地老或者其中一个人先撑不住挂掉。Solo毫不怀疑那个人会是自己。

“你不是在开玩笑。”在Solo想出其他话前，Christian Wolff说。

他的视线终于上移，对上了Solo，他们对视片刻，Christian Wolff脸上滑过一个壮士扼腕般的决断，然后他抬手拉松了领带。Solo也毫无理由地咽了下口水。男人伸手关掉了灯。不知道是不是错觉，Solo总觉得那个身形在黑暗中一下子更高大更有胁迫性了。

但这一刻，令Solo微微颤栗的并非恐惧。

“你看来真的非常喜欢那幅画呢。”他这么说，一步一步向后退，黑暗中的男人则一步一步向他逼近。这双人的舞步每一步都更笃定一点。衬衫落地的声音，然后是皮带，Solo的后背贴上那张床时，他再次微笑起来。

“好吧，反正我也不是很喜欢夺人所好。”这是他能说出的最后一句话。

 

Braxton的表情看起来有点痛苦。“我真的不是很想知道我哥的性生活情况。虽然我也很高兴知道他终于不会到死都是个处男了。”他点点头，比划了一下，“所以，你们就是，那种——”

“——非常松散，非开放性的一对一的床伴关系。”

“……其实我就是想说炮友。”Braxton说，“不过你那个说法更具体一些，没错。”他思考了一下，“这么说那幅波洛克还算是你们的牵线红娘，那你一定很遗憾他把它送人了。”

“不好意思？”Solo的笑还挂在脸上，“你说什么？”

“呃，就是那个女会计，你知道，就是个告别礼物，代表从此一别再也不见的那种告别礼物，绝对不代表他想背着你出轨什么的。你知道，他那种情况，光是应付一个人就已经很吃力了，呃，该死，对不起，我真的不知道自己该说什么不该说什么。”

有趣的是，Solo以一种出奇的冷静想到，有时候我们确实往往会对真正重要的事情一无所知。

“告诉Chris我先走了。”他对Braxton说，后者似乎终于明白过来自己都说了什么，嘴张了又合，如果不是在这样的情况下，Solo甚至会同情他。

“有些紧要事务需要处理，不必等我了。”

人生际遇无常。你永远不知道你在什么时候会遇见什么人，在那之后你也无法阻止他还会继续遇见别人。这种事一旦发生，你能做的不过是继续前进。


	4. Chapter 4

人们总爱说人生无常，但Chris知道那并非真相。大多数人只是无法理解现实世界的规律和本质，因此才把所有他们无法预料和控制的事态变化潦草随意地归纳为一句无常。

这样诚然更简单方便，也大错特错。

这不是说Chris自认为他自己优越于其他人。不，他和其他人的不同之处，在于他更了解数学。

毕竟，数学就是现实。（注1）

当然，这两者之间并不能完全对等。数学模型无法完全描述或再现真实世界。但数学比真实更好，因为它更简洁，更严谨，更抽象地反映了它所关注的对象和关系。如果你用了正确的模型，借助它，你就能无限地逼近事物的本质。

在和Solo第一次发生关系之后，Chris就是这么告诉他的。他提起这个并不是想要给Solo留下好印象，仅仅是因为Chris从来不擅长聊天，而性事后的闲聊更是从未有过。当Solo带着高潮后的放松懒洋洋地躺在他身边，就那么随意地把胳膊搭在Chris身上，Chris从内而外前所未有的放空了大脑，只能把第一样闪过脑际的事说出来。

Solo听了就笑起来，好像他说了什么特别可爱可萌的话。“所以，你是在说，从第一次见到我的时候，你能够用数学就知道我们会变成现在这种关系？这怎么可能？你不可能知道我会再来找你。”

“你是对的，但你也错了。”Chris说，“我确实不知道那会何时发生或如何发生，但存在那个可能性。根据我们的关系模型所计算得出的分值——”

“我们的关系还有个模型？”Solo说，“还有个得分？”

“人际关系模型只是简单的非线性方程式。”（注2）Chris解释道，但Solo的表情告诉他对方完全没听懂。

“好吧，我只希望我们的得分够高。”

“你要是想知道，我们得了6分。”Chris告诉他。

Solo委婉地说：“就算是十分制，6听起来也是相当一般。”

“这取决于彼此的好感，你的个人魅力，还有亲密度，这些变量和权重决定了——”

他的声音切断在Solo忽然钻入了薄被下。他顺着Chris的身体滑下去，Chris猛地发出一声喘息，他胡乱伸手抓住床头柜支撑住自己，但还是不能自己地剧烈颤抖起来。

过了片刻，Solo才又从被子下探出头来，他看着失神的Chris，露出一个狡黠的笑容。“亲爱的，虽然我不是什么数学天才，但在我看来，那绝对是超过6了。”

 

Solo以及和他相关的一切是Chris所能拥有过最接近完美的普通人的东西。他英俊，聪明，有着迷人而闪亮的笑容，他成长于普通家庭，和他的同事有着忠诚无间的同袍情谊，他能轻易融入任何他想进入的场合，对复杂的人际社交往来也如鱼得水，游刃有余。

在私人关系上，他总是不吝惜温柔和耐心，深谙种种甜蜜爱语和枕边情趣，Chris却连好好直视自己的亲兄弟说一句我也很关心你都做不到。

而就是这样完美明亮如夏日正午的太阳的男人，却沉醉于潜行暗影中的活动。那对Solo来说已经早不再是金钱的诱惑，却又维系着他的另一层自我的实现。这两者之间是如此矛盾。而Chris偏偏就是钟爱着那些矛盾的事物。

这就是为什么Chris知道他们最终会到达何处，不论那将会在何时发生或如何发生，他已经看见了所有的可能性。

“你应该去找他，”Braxton说，他决定要东山再起，离开前和Chris唠叨了一堆。“我很抱歉我不小心大嘴巴了，但谁知道他会在乎那种事呢，你应该去跟他解释清楚，有时候语言沟通很重要。你不能指望别人都能自动读懂你面瘫脸背后想说的话。”

在Solo因“紧要事务”消失后的第十五天，Chris也送走他的弟弟Braxton，回到一个人的日子。生活一如过去般平静，他让Justine给他继续找合适的工作和新客户，在无所事事的周末，也照例去视野开阔的地方逐个射爆甜瓜。

但今天的野外似乎格外喧嚣，Chris才瞄准了第一颗甜瓜，便听见了来自附近的枪声。他把枪口从甜瓜们那边调转开去，瞄准镜里忽然跳进了一张有几分眼熟的面孔。那一头棕发的女人狠狠把一个大汉过肩摔向灌木丛，漂亮健康的小麦色面孔上有双坚定的深色眼睛，但Chris记忆里更清晰的是她笑着把头靠到Solo肩上的样子。

他一枪把另一个正从后面打算偷袭她的男人爆了头，女人朝他的方向转过脸来，出乎Chris意料的是，她卸下了警惕的神色，熟稔地挥了挥手。

“嗨，Chris，”他走过去时她说道，Chris居高临下地看着地，因为困惑而一言不发，“哦，对，Solo是说过你比较害羞，不管怎么说，谢谢你出手帮忙。”

她没解释刚才那是什么情况，就像被两个男人追杀是最自然不过的事情。

拯救世界的副作用，Chris想，毫无理由地感觉到胸中一阵发闷。

在他和那个女人（Gaby，Solo的同事之一，显然他们俩的那些亲密戏码只是某种伪装，而且不知道在什么时候Solo甚至对她提起过Chris）尴尬地面对面沉默了五分钟之后，一辆车就带着一路飞扬的尘土停到了他们身边。

驾驶座上是销声匿迹了整整十六天的Solo，他看看女人，又看看Chris，然后又看向旁边的尸体。“这种事你该早一点呼叫我的。”他说，他的目光在对上Chris时也没有丝毫闪避，Chris就喜欢他这一点。

女人耸耸肩，“我自己就能搞定，”她勾勾手指，示意Solo下车，Solo乖乖下来了。她坐进去，抬起头朝Chris点点头算是道再见。“再说你的男朋友也帮了点忙。替我好好谢谢他，乖。”

她真正字面意思那样的扬尘而去。

“男朋友？”等那些尘土都落下来，Chris才说。

Solo有点烦躁地抓抓头，“她见过你，我总得解释我时不时不见人影都是去干什么去了。‘去找个我认识的人打一炮’不是什么得体的理由。”

听起来似乎有道理。但——“但如果我们是一段正式关系，你就不能只是让别人转告一下就消失了。”

Solo看着他，“你不声不响就把我跟你要了很久的东西拿去送人。你之前为了留下那个甚至还愿意跟我睡呢，然后它就属于别人了，你觉得我应该怎么想？我总得做点什么吧。”

“……我那时候拒绝把它给你，是因为你得到它可能就再也不会回来找我了。”

他们面面相觑片刻，Chris低头打量路边的荒草，还有远处的甜瓜。他有那么一丝渴望提着枪回去继续去把之前的事干完。但有另外的力量使他停留在原地不动，其中一个就是正鼓起脸生气的Solo。

也许Braxton是对的。“我弟弟说我应该告诉你——”

“说你喜欢我，甚至是有点爱我？我早就知道了。”Solo淡定地说，“我也许对数学没你那么精通，但我了解你。你有你的问题，你不喜欢别人，也不喜欢别人侵入你的地盘，却能隔三差五跟我滚床单，简直找不到更大声的表白了。”

Chris不能自己地微笑起来。Solo对着他皱眉，他便又把笑容收了回去。

“你就得意吧，”Solo恨恨地道，然后，“你最好是开车来了，我可不想这么长途跋涉地走回去。”

 

他们这次没回Chris的地方，因为Solo的公寓更近。

把他们荒废了半个月的床上事项全部复习一遍之后，Chris终于有时间出去客厅找水喝，他这时候也比进来时多了闲暇时间，能好好打量了一番他的男朋友的客厅装潢。和他上次来时相比，客厅里只多了一样装饰品。

Chris看着墙上挂着的那幅波洛克，脑子里一时间闪过无数个念头。有几个甚至很吓人。

一双手按了按他的肩膀。Solo也出来了，他就着Chris的手喝了一口水。

“别想多了，我没把你的朋友怎么样。”他懒洋洋地靠着Chris，胳膊环过他的胸膛。Chris终于开始呼吸了。“我们只是达成了一次双方都满意的交易。结果她其实更喜欢法贝热彩蛋，那东西更方便隐蔽，也更好携带。她很高兴自己能随便把它塞在床头柜或包包里。”

“至于我，我就喜欢高调的东西。”Solo最后说，亲了一下Chris才过了一晚上又已经毛扎扎的下巴。Chris没动，他带着一丝重新燃起的渴望看着那幅画。Solo马上明白了他的想法。

“别想了，是你先放弃它的，现在它属于我了。我不会还给你的。”

“但——”

“不就是不，你要是真的想它了，可以随时来看它。我已经把公寓的门禁密码发到你的邮箱了。”

正常人这时候都会说什么呢，Chris想不出，幸好Solo也没打算让他说。他板过Chris，把他强行从客厅拖走了。“接下来，我们再试试看这次能不能有更高得分。”

END

 

注1：我就是断章取义地引用一下布莱恩·葛林的话。

注2：真的有一个爱情模型，用来推算两个人之间能不能陷入爱河。4分以下表示你俩没戏，6-7分是可以发展一段细水长流的关系，8-10分就是天雷勾动地火级别的一见钟情。


End file.
